


Manchas de café y cigarrillos  (Stancest)

by ComoElColorDeLaTinta



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuso de menores en el pasado, Cafeteria AU, Colegio AU, Homofobia implícita, Lucha/Sangre, M/M, Masturbación, Menciones de sexo, Modern Stans AU, hipster AU, incesto entre hermanos, lenguaje explicito, uso recreativo de drogas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComoElColorDeLaTinta/pseuds/ComoElColorDeLaTinta
Summary: AU donde los jóvenes hermanos Pines viajan al oeste ya que Ford asiste a la universidad "West Coast Tech".





	Manchas de café y cigarrillos  (Stancest)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Stains and Cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861232) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



> Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia NO ME PERTENECE, es una traducción que estoy haciendo y es autorizada. La dueña del fic así como todas las imágenes son de Cellard00rs en Tumblr. Les dejo el link de la obra original (idioma ingles) que se encuentra sólo en Ao3:https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861232/chapters/11140511
> 
> Yo quería traducir este fic ya que ha sido el mejor que he leído, de hecho por ésta yo me anime a escribir fanfic y cuando la autora me permitió traducir....uff casi grito de felicidad. Es muy conocido; tiene muchos fanarts (que les mostraré) y tiene canciones muy bellas. De verdad es muy bueno. 
> 
> Espero que hayan leído las advertencias y sin más disfruten de la historia, Cellard00rs les agradecera. (por cierto, los capítulos son largos) ;) 
> 
> PD: además he incluido todas las imágenes de estética al final (al menos de los personajes que salen es el primer cap. ). Para mí resulta un poco difícil editar ya que el ingles no es lo mio, si embargo me esforzare para quede bien. Vo a publicar uno cada semana o semana 1/2 . porque si no lo sabían en EUA los diálogos se usan entre comillas ("") lo que en español es incorrecto ya que se usa la raya y muchas más signos de puntuación. sin más que decir me despido y.

Ford revisa a fondo algunos de los textos destacados que tiene frente a él. La iluminación en el café no es la mejor para estudiar pero le prometió a Stan que estaría aquí. Además, Fidds está trabajando en el mostrador esta noche y él hace la mejor taza de espresso en la ciudad. Él garabatea algunas notas en los márgenes de su cuaderno ya demasiado mullido y se rasca la frente pensativamente. Está bastante seguro que sus ejercicios de matemáticas están correctos, pero es difícil de asegurarlo, bueno, de eso trata la teoría física. ¿Cierto?, de lo teórico.

— ¿Otra taza? —Pregunta Fidds sosteniendo una pequeña taza de porcelana. Ford asiente y la toma—.Supongo que Toby no está aquí.

— ¿por qué crees eso?

—Me has estado dando bebidas gratis durante aproximadamente una hora.

Fidds sonríe. —Tal vez. Pero, sinceramente, incluso si el jefe estuviera te conseguiría algo para beber. Después de todo, tienes un trabajo aquí aunque sólo tomes unos turnos ocasionarme. ¡Demonios! A mí me gustaría trabajar menos si no fuera porque tengo que pagar estos malditos préstamos universitarios.

Ford rodó los ojos incrédulo. —Oye, nosotros apenas nos las arreglamos.

Fidds dio una pequeña carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza. — ¿acaso no te cansas de decir 'nosotros'? Lo juro, creo que siempre hablas en plural, jamás has dicho "yo".

Ford se encoge de hombros hablando más tranquilo. — ambos lo hemos dicho toda la vida, siempre será así.

Y es verdad. Ford y Stan se han estado unidos desde su nacimiento; después de todo, son gemelos. Cuando a Ford se le ofrecieron una beca completa a la Técnica de la Costa Oeste su única petición había sido que Stanley fuera con él. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a su hermano en Jersey con sus padres, Stan estaba encantado pero luego llegaron las preguntas serias.

¿De verdad a Ford no le molestaría que Stan fuera con él?, ¿Estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que Stan no iría a su universidad de nerds y que tuviese que encontrar alguna fuente de ingresos?, ¿Stan iba a ser un impedimento para su carrera? La última pregunta jamás la haría él pero parecía escucharla con la voz de su hermano.

Stan siempre actúa el papel de alguien con mucha confianza pero Ford sabe mejor que nadie que está inseguro y sabe exactamente de dónde nació su incertidumbre. De ahí que se haya negado a dejar a Stan en Jersey con sus padres. Además ninguno de ellos parece saber qué hacer con Stan. Y entonces fue como si las nubes se separaran y Dios les entregara un boleto dorado para darles una salida. De acuerdo, el boleto tenía el nombre de Ford, pero él se negó a dejar a Stan. Eran un " _nosotros_ ", ¡maldición! Serían un " _nosotros_ " hasta el final. Ford lo convenció de venir y ahora están bien instalados en la costa oeste, a millas y millas del este, y por supuesto, de sus padres.

A Ford se le había asignado un dormitorio cuando llegó por primera vez, ahí es donde conoció a Fidds. También fue donde metió a Stanley hasta el momento en que los atraparon. Esto condujo a una situación incierta en la que la junta escolar amenazó con expulsarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta la conducta estelar de Ford y sus calificaciones perfectas su castigo fue menor, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias; tuvieron que mudarse del campus aunque a Ford todavía se le permitió asistir a la escuela. Y honestamente, eso era todo lo que realmente le importaba.

Y Fidds, en una decisión sorpresiva eligió unirse a ellos. Los tres formaron el grupo de amistad perfecto por un tiempo, viviendo juntos, trabajando juntos siendo todo bastante impresionante. Hasta que, por supuesto, Fidds encontró una chica. Entonces todo se trataba de ella, y lo siguiente que los gemelos sabían es que su compañero estaba escapando todo el tiempo y prácticamente viviendo con ella. No es que Ford no esté feliz por él: Fidds es un alma romántica y el amor es lo mejor para él.

Los hermanos aún se tenían el uno al otro y a veces a Ford le preocupa eso. « ¿Estamos demasiado cerca?», Pensó para sí mismo pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza queriendo no volver a caer en esos pensamientos. En su lugar mira a Fidds y le pregunta: — ¿Y podría preguntarte dónde está tu amada esta noche?

Fidds sonríe, tímido: —Trabaja. Pero iré a su casa cuando termine mi turno, si eso está bien.

—Fidds, ya eres un chico grande. Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. No necesitas de mi aprobación.

—lo sé. Pero me siento mal por no haber pasado más tiempo con ustedes.

—Oye, te veo mucho en clase y francamente, amigo, ahí es donde más te necesito. El curso de la profesora Tanenbaum es una tortura.

Fidds resopla con una expresión de histeria. —lo sé. Esa mujer se alimenta de nuestro sufrimiento en los exámenes. ¿Puedes creer ese lío que nos asignó el lunes? Quiero decir, me encanta la teoría cuántica tanto como a mi prójimo, ¡pero sus requisitos para ese ensayo eran una locura!

Ford asiente cuando de repente su teléfono celular zumba. Él lo levanta y toca distraídamente la pantalla. Encontrando un texto de Stan:

" **Comenzando pronto. Nervioso"**

Siente que sus labios se contraen cuando rápidamente responde:

"No te preocupes. Estarás genial".

**"scribs ml"**

"No lo hago"

**"Scribs mucho"**

"¿a qué te refieres?"

**"Me matas"**

Fidds al verlo resoplar frunce el ceño. — ¿ocurre algo?

—Eh, sólo es Stan molestándome de nuevo sobre cómo le envío mensajes de texto. Odia cuando escribo palabras completas. Siempre quiere que use la letra 'q' para "qué" y cosas así, siempre quiere mensajes cortos o abreviados.

Fidds parpadea desconcertado. —Pero...tú cortas tus mensajes de texto —Le dijo obteniendo una sonrisa traviesa como respuesta—. Sí, lo sé pero lo hago para fastidiarlo.

Su amigo movió la cabeza. — ¡Dios! Ustedes dos son todo un caso...bueno, tengo que volver al mostrador, si necesitas algo más házmelo saber

Ford lo asintió con la cabeza pero sus ojos estaban de vuelta en su celular esperando otro mensaje de su hermano el cual no tardó mucho en llegar:  **"n c si pueda hcer sto"**

-Estarás bien. Estoy aquí para apoyarte"

**"¿Q psa si ning aplaude?"**

"yo voy a aplaudir"

**"Gnial 1 aplauso, es triste, soy un fracaso"**

"No eres un fracaso y mi aplauso debería ser el único que importa, ¿verdad?"

Él miró este texto antes de enviarlo, preguntándose si está bien ya que parece demasiado... no sabía explicarlo exactamente pero sentía incorrecto. Pensó que simplemente podía eliminarlo y pensar en algo mejor, tomó una respiración profunda para llenarse de valentía e hizo clic en "enviar" porque...bueno, no se le ocurre nada más, él debería ser el único que importa... ¿verdad?

« ¡Dios! Es tan arrogante» pensó dando un resoplo para después darle un gran sorbo su espresso. La oleada de calor en su cuerpo por la bebida caliente lo obliga a quitarse el gorro y meterlo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones negros. Él se sienta allí, tocando con los dedos la mesa mientras las luces se apagan. Hay un espacio despejado en la cafetería en donde Shandra aparece con un micrófono en la mano: —Hola y bienvenidos damas y caballeros a nuestra sesión de improvisación del viernes por la noche en 'La Sala de Prensa'. Sólo como recordatorio; nuestros lattes de especias de calabaza están ahora en temporada y se ofrecen a un veinte por ciento de descuento esta noche para aquellos con una identificación universitaria. Además, tenemos un biscotti de arándano y vainilla nuevo que está fuera de este mundo.

Los asistentes dieron un débil aplauso haciendo que Shandra diera una cálida sonrisa. —Ahora, para recibir a nuestro primer intérprete de esta noche juntemos las manos y démosle una cálida bienvenida al Sr. Misterio.

Stan salió al pequeño escenario con una guitarra colgada de uno de sus hombros y un kit de armónica apoyado en su cuello estando el instrumento muy cerca de su boca. Él lleva una camiseta roja y pantalones vaqueros, y su pelo excesivamente largo sobresale de sus hombros en ángulos extraños lo que muestra claramente que tuvo problemas con éste antes de salir. Todos aplauden (especialmente Ford, quien también se asegura de silbar) mientras Stan prepara su equipo y se sienta en un taburete alto y desvencijado cerca de un micrófono. Se aclara la garganta mientras Ford ve los nervios en los ojos de su hermano, la voz dulce de Shandra se oye rompiendo el silencio incomodo: —Oigan, ¿cómo van todos ésta noche? Señoritas, se ven esplendidas y caballeros, tienen suerte de estar rodeados de tan hermosas damas.

Hay un murmullo de risa y Stan se ríe más fuerte, haciendo todo lo posible para superar sus nervios. —Antes de empezar qué les parece una broma rápida —dice tratando de sonar relajado.

«Oh Dios» piensa Ford mientras se cubre la cara con las manos, «oh dios no, no... Stan, no cuentes chistes»

—Mi exnovia aún me quiere...aún me quiere golpear...—Hace una pausa mientras nadie se ríe—. ¡Aún me quiere golpear! Ya saben, es... es gracioso porque el matrimonio es horrible.

Alguien tose. Ford se asoma entre sus dedos y Stan tira de su cuello, —oooookay, bueno, um - ahora a algo de música. Ustedes deben amar esto, yo llamo a esta canción, 'Whiskey Eyes'.

Stan comienza a tocar la guitarra y la gente se anima olvidando el chiste malo. Ford mira a su alrededor y sonríe. Se asegura de mirar directamente a su hermano cruzando miradas cuando comenzó a cantar. Honestamente, su voz es demasiado profunda, era grave y rasposa pero la forma en que canta y lo que canta... siempre ha conmovido a Ford. Las habilidades instrumentales de Stan compensan su tono de voz. Los sonidos que saca de la guitarra y de la armónica en un ritmo perfecto hace que Ford se sienta trascendente.

Ford descansa su cabeza en sus manos, mirando a Stan, dichosamente ignorante de que tiene la mirada más triste en su rostro. Stan termina esa canción y pasa a la siguiente, ésta titulada 'Afraid', después de eso con 'Forbidden', y finalmente 'Nerd Next to Me', a lo que Ford le sonríe, porque sabe que esta canción es trata sobre él. La respuesta al espectáculo de Stan es bastante positiva.

Ford ve a las personas balanceando sus cabezas y dando ligeros movimientos rítmicos con sus pies, él siente un estallido de placer y orgulloso de su hermano. Stan siempre parece pensar que es un fracaso en todo, pero en realidad tiene mucho talento cuando se trata de música. No es algo en lo que le interese hacer una carrera pero está ganando un sueldo extra esta noche además de lo habitual. Él también trabaja para Toby, de hecho, trabaja más que Ford.

Él trabaja aquí en 'La Sala de Prensa' pero también hace varios trabajos de construcción. Muchas son la noche en que Stan regresa a casa agotado y sudoroso, cubierto de una capa de hollín. Él tiene que empujarlo a la ducha y obligarlo a comer una comida balanceada. No es que Stan no le haya devuelto el favor ya que suele arrastrarlo fuera de su trabajo escolar. Honestamente, Ford permanecería enterrado allí y no se ducharía ni comería durante días si no fuera por la intervención de Stan.

Pero esto también se debe a que Ford planea pasar de pregrado a doctorado tres años antes de lo previsto, si quiere hacerlo debe concentrarse. En su opinión, mientras más pronto salga de la escuela, más pronto él y Stan podrán pasar a su próxima aventura. Después de todo, él no espera quedarse aquí para siempre. Stan aún tiene que encontrar un talento, algo en lo que realmente sobresalga, Ford quiere verlo en la cima del éxito. Lo quiere con tanta desesperación que está dispuesto a intentar y avanzar más rápido con sus vidas.

Ha estado pensando en investigar anomalías a tiempo completo y hay un gran lugar en Oregón que cree que será perfecto para ellos, eso si puede obtener una buena bonificación monetaria por sus trabajos...

— ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si no se trata más que de Stanford! —Afirma Preston Northwest, Ford tiene que reprimir un gruñido molesto. Preston Northwest es casi la última persona que quiere ver esta noche. Preston se sienta en la mesa—. ¿Te importa si me siento?

—Es un país libre —murmura Ford y mira a Preston con los ojos entornados—, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Como dijiste: es un país libre.

—Sí, pero... ah, este no parece el tipo de lugar en donde te atreverías a estar.

—Eso es correcto, parece que me estoy rebajando al estar aquí pero tengo una cita con Shandra para más tarde. Pensé que podría sentarme a ver este monstruoso espectáculo y luego tendríamos mucho de qué hablar en nuestra noche.

Ford frunce el ceño. Él no está necesariamente sorprendido de que Shandra haya aceptado salir con Preston, pero sinceramente, puede buscar algo mejor. Preston asiste actualmente a la Técnica de la Costa Oeste con el dinero de su padre. Por lo que Ford puede decir, Preston prácticamente está comprando un diploma. Casi nunca lo ha visto en el campus, y mucho menos en un salón de clases. Sin embargo, de alguna manera siempre se las arregla para aparecer cuando es lo menos conveniente, listo para molestar con sólo su presencia.

Ciertamente, ahora parece estar haciéndolo mientras observa a Stan y se cruza de brazos. —Veo que tu novio está dando un gran espectáculo.

—Stanley es mi hermano, Preston.

—Hmm... puede ser ambos. Por lo que entiendo eso no es poco común en ese lugar remoto del que ustedes dos provienen.

Ford se muerde el labio inferior, aprieta los puños con las manos e intenta controlar su temperamento porque en realidad no podía hacer nada contra el niño rico. En cambio respira profundamente. — ¿Hay algo que necesites de mí o...?

—No, solo quería estar cerca y en persona para verte retorcer, después de todo, ese bufón tuyo está haciendo el ridículo.

Ford siente que su presión arterial aumenta. — ¡Stan está haciendo un gran trabajo!

—Suena como una maquina rechinante descompuesta.

Ford toma su espresso y le da un largo sorbo tratando de perderse en su sabor oscuro, esperando que Preston se fuera pero al contrario Preston se dirige a él. —una maquina descompuesta que está manifestando su amor por ti.

— ¡Eso no es lo que está haciendo!

— ¡Por favor, cada canción ha sido sobre ti!

Ford dio una risa incrédula. — ¡Sí, claro!

El joven de traje rodó los ojos dando un suspiro. — ¿acaso no escuchas la letra de esas canciones?

— ¡Lo hago, de todas! —Ford argumenta—, ¡Y ninguna de ellas es sobre mí!...Bien, sí, 'Nerd Next to Me' lo es pero el resto... —Y luego se detiene—. Oye, creí que acababas de llegar.

—Oh no, he llegado justo cuando comenzó el espectáculo de tu amante. Y te aseguro que cada canción es sobre su pasión, algo tan incestual y co-dependiente el uno del otro. O, al menos, su amor por ti.

Algunas de las letras de las varias canciones de Stan suenan en la cabeza de Ford y él piensa en ellas con el ceño fruncido.

_"Tus ojos oscuros se encuentran con los míos y nunca me ven, estoy tan cerca, ahí estoy, pero nunca llegaré a ningún lado, no contigo, nunca contigo..."_

"E _stá mal y es malo y no deberíamos, pero oh, hombre, lo que no daría, tenerte, tenerte..."_

_"Nacer juntos, morir separados, no soporto la idea. Me rompe el corazón. Algún día te irás y tendré que dejarte ir y lo peor de todo es que nunca lo sabrás, nunca lo sabrás..."_

Preston está... está loco. ¿Cierto? es decir, algunas de las letras podrían ser... sugerentes pero no hay manera de que se trate de él, de ellos, no pueden ser. Stan, él sólo... acaba de escribir estas canciones sin razón real, sin pensamiento real. Siempre dijo que cuando llega la inspiración, simplemente... escribe. Y sí, Ford ha preguntado los orígenes de algunas de las canciones antes y sí, Stan ha sido vago al respecto, pero pensar que él...

Ford termina su espresso y se pone de pie, mirando a Preston. —No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Sí, sí, sigues diciéndote eso, Fordsy.

— ¡No me llames así! —grita y Preston levanta sus manos en una fingida rendición. Ford se levanta de inmediato y va al mostrador dejándolo sin oportunidad de decir algo más.

Fidds siente que algo está pasando. — ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Ford asintió débilmente. —Sí, sí. Estoy... estoy bien.

— ¿Quieres otro espresso?

Sus puños se aflojan mientras pasa una mano sudada por su pelo marrón. Él saca su gorro y se lo vuelve a poner mientras responde: —No, quiero mantener mi piel puesta. Creo que he tenido suficiente cafeína por hoy.

— ¿entonces, qué tal un té de limón? Lo hice yo mismo justo como mi ma' me enseñó.

—Suena bien —Ford sonríe débilmente y Fidds le ofrece el té. Está frío y muy refrescante, él lo bebe lentamente esperando a que Preston se vaya de la mesa. Pero Preston claramente se está divirtiendo demasiado irritando a Ford, así que no se mueve. Él solo se sienta allí serenamente, esperando molestarlo más. Como tal, Ford se pega al mostrador y charla ociosamente con Fidds cuando no está ocupado.

El show de Stan termina y recibe una gran ovación. Ford lo hace pero no es tan bullicioso como inicialmente había planeado que fuera. Todavía está perdido en sus pensamientos y casi ha acabado con su bebida. Su hermano desaparece yéndose por donde había llegado y él decide tener una conversación con su amigo. Él le quita la atención a Fidds después de un par de minutos cuando oye un ruido fuerte detrás de él. Se da vuelta para ver a Stan peleando con Preston. Han derribado la mesita de café en la que Ford había estado sentado, enviando sus libros de texto, tarjetas de referencia y cuadernos al piso, todo derramándose por el suelo en un desorden.

Stan tiene en un firme agarre el cuello de Preston y lo está sacudiendo y Preston está tratando de darle algunos golpes en vano. Su hermano es más grande, más fuerte y ciertamente está más enojado. Su puño se encuentra con la mandíbula de Preston, un fuerte crujido resuena, luego le da otro golpe más fuerte en el estómago, Ford corre. Él agarra a Stan y trata de separarlo del otro hombre.

— ¡Neanderthal! —Grita Preston con una expresión dolida mientras se agarraba la barbilla— ¡Creo que me rompiste la mandíbula!

— ¡Te romperé toda la cara, Northwest! —le dice Stan en un gruñido, Ford está luchando por contenerlo, ahora su hermano es una maldita maquina asesina que no puede parar, él le grita: — ¡Stanley!, ¡Stanley!, ¡Para!, ¡Déjalo!

Preston se limpia la sangre de la boca, haciendo una mueca de desprecio: —Así es, escucha a tu pequeña perra.

— ¡¿Qué diablos dijiste, Te arrancaré la maldita cabeza?! —Grita Stan, sus dedos son como garras mientras busca a Preston y Fidds ha entrado en escena. Está ayudando a Ford a apartar a Stan y Shandra se ha ido al lado de Preston. Él está hablando sobre cómo va a demandarlo mientras su oponente lo incita diciéndole que siga adelante y lo intente incluso mientras trabaja para liberarse de Ford y Fidds para poder seguir luchando. Se las arreglan para ayudar a Stan a entrar en la trastienda y luego a la puerta de atrás. Una vez que están en el callejón detrás del edificio, Fidds se ve disgustado cuando dice: —Será mejor que regrese allí. Intenta resolver las cosas.

—Sí, sí. Vete —murmura Ford y Fidds deja a los hermanos Pines detrás de él. Stan, ahora liberado de la detención de Ford y Fidds, está paseándose de un lado a otro y maldiciendo por una viciosa raya azul en voz baja. Él patea en el contenedor cercano y Ford sacude la cabeza—, ¿Has perdido la cabeza?, ¿Qué diablos...?

— ¡Lo vi! —Stan sisea—, ¡Lo vi hablando contigo...y tu expresión Ford! ¡Fue como ver una flor marchitarse y morir frente a mí! ¿Qué diablos te dijo?

—N-nada.

— ¡Mierda!

—Stan, no fue nada. ¡Sin duda nada para atacarlo!

— ¡Hijo de puta! arruinó mi espectáculo —Stan escupe—. Terminé apenas porque cuando levanté la vista y él estaba allí y tu cara Ford.

—Estoy seguro de que estás reaccionando exageradamente, ya no somos niños. No puedes maldecir a ningún idiota que me cuente una mierda. Esto no es como los matones en el patio de recreo. Somos adultos ahora. Él podría demandarnos.

— ¡Él me la...

— ¡Stanley!

— ¡Estoy tan encabronado con Northwest! ¡Te ha estado lanzando mierda desde que llegamos aquí!

Eso era verdad. Preston es parte de un grupo especial de estudiantes de élite, sí, su dinero lo compró, pero él está allí y Ford también forma parte de él. Ford, sin embargo, llegó por sus propios méritos educativos. Aun así, cuando se conocieron, Preston se concentró en las "manos anormales" de Ford. Por supuesto, él también ha estado amargado porque Ford es considerado por muchos de los profesores como un estudiante dorado y Preston esperaba tener ese título para sí mismo.

Pero no es algo que pueda obtenerse tan fácilmente a través de contribuciones monetarias y, como tal, ha tenido una larga historia de dificultades para Ford. Él lo llamó 'Fordsy' antes y él siempre hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo. Pero también le expresó estos problemas a Stan y, claramente, Stan los dejó crecer dentro de él hasta esta noche en donde simplemente... explotó.

Pero en lo que respecta a Ford, sigue siendo innecesario. —Stanley, soy un adulto. Yo puedo apañármelas solo. Ahora, siento haber tenido alguna expresión que te haya molestado y que te haya dañado tu rendimiento, pero creo que hiciste un trabajo increíble.

Stan respira pesadamente, todavía paseándose y Ford continúa, haciendo todo lo posible por calmarlo. —Antes de tu, ah... confrontación con Preston, ¡la gente aplaudía y se divertía! Siempre has estado tan preocupado por tocar para una audiencia, pero lo hiciste genial esta noche.

—Yo lo hice, ¿no?

Ford asiente. —Realmente lo hiciste.

Stan se muerde el labio inferior y luego sisea, porque ha sido ligeramente dañado desde la pelea. Preston consiguió algunos buenos golpes pero ninguno tan bueno como los que Stan le dio, lo suficiente como para herirlo un poco, Ford suspira. Se acerca a Stan y toma su cara entre sus manos. —Parece que podrías tener el labio hinchado mañana.

—Siempre tengo un labio hinchado.

—Cállate —Ford se ríe entre dientes y deja que la cara de Stan se agarre de sus manos. Él inspecciona los nudillos magullados y ensangrentados cuando Stan pregunta: — ¿Qué te dijo?

Ford mira hacia arriba y Stan está tan cerca. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Están en el espacio personal de cada uno... a menos de unos centímetros de distancia. Ford lo mira a los ojos y escucha las palabras de Preston:

" _Cada canción es sobre su pasión incestual y co-dependiente el uno del otro._ "

Él traga y siente que su corazón se detiene mientras mira los ojos de Stan son marrones. Y, está bien, sí, es un pensamiento tonto. Los ojos de Stan siempre han sido marrones. Pero Ford nunca se dio cuenta de lo profundos que son...tan profundos como el expreso que bebió antes, cálidos y emocionantes provocando que sus nervios salten. Y lo que Preston dijo suena de nuevo:

_"O, al menos, su amor por ti"._

No, no, eso...es loco. Ford niega con la cabeza y ofrece una débil sonrisa. —No es nada. Sólo la basura normal que siempre dice.

Stan arremete y está claro que no le cree, pero que está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar por ahora. Ford suelta las manos y suspira: —Probablemente deberíamos volver adentro, recoger nuestras cosas e irnos a casa.

Stan asiente brevemente y los hermanos comienzan a caminar.

***

—ESTÉTICA—

** —STANLEY: **

** \--FORD: **

** —FIDDLEFOR 'FIDDS': **

** —PRESTON: **

** —SHANDRA: **

     


End file.
